Prisoners and Paper Planes
by Valkyrie0Magma
Summary: One day, some place, a prisoner fell for a girl outside the fence...NaruHina oneshot, based off the song 'Prisoner' by Len Kagamine".


**Me: This is the first chapter of my little NaruHina two-shot I've decided to try, from Naruto's POV. The italicized lyrics are from the song "Prisoner" by Len Kagamine.**

_**~dun own Naruto or the Vocaloid song~**_

A fifteen year old boy walked quietly through the prison yard. His blue eyes, once alive and excited, were filled with pain. His blonde hair was a dirty mess. Rather than his orange and black outfit that made him so hard to miss, he wore a scratchy brown shirt and pants. That branded him as a prisoner of this war. Light brown lines stood out on his cheeks, like whiskers.

You haven't guessed who he is yet? I guess I'll have to tell you. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Due to the current war going on, he had been captured and imprisoned. Persecuted for a crime that had never been committed.

Naruto stared in solemn silence at the fence. A fence. The only thing keeping him trapped here was a FENCE. How pathetic…he felt so pathetic. Then again, the fence was electric, and the barbed wire along the top made it harder. He hated all of this. He wouldn't stop trying to escape…but he had no way to climb over, no way to dig under.

But then he saw her. She was so beautiful, walking along the path outside the fence in silence. Alone. He ran over by the fence to get a better look. Her long hair was a navy blue color, hanging by her waist, her face framed by a few shorter locks in front. Her eyes were a pale lilac color, blank and pupil less, looking so sad.

She was cream colored dress with rose trim, and a white sunhat with a pink ribbon tied around the middle, one that she had to hold onto her head because of the breeze. And then she looked up. And saw him.

Naruto couldn't breathe, his throat had closed up. She smiled shyly at him. He watched in stony silence as she left, leaving the teenage boy to puzzle over his emotions and quickly beating heart.

_One day, in some place, one of the prisoners fell for a girl outside the fence. So sad, so sad..._

Every day after that, Naruto would sit outside and wait to see her. And she always walked past. But he could never talk to her, never reach her. He was too unsure of himself now to talk to her, unable to get through the fence to take her hand in his.

If there wasn't this war and unjust punishment, he would be able to be close to her. However, if there wasn't this war, he wouldn't have ever seen her. How he longed to talk to her. But he knew that he would probably never get the chance. He would undoubtedly die soon. Like all the others. And she wouldn't ever care anyways, not for a disgusting prisoner like him.

_Deprived of freedom, I'm persecuted. Between you and filthy me, there's a gap, a gap._

But finally, he got his chance. One of the prison officers had been writing in a journal, and mistakenly left it just within Naruto's reach. So he naturally took that chance, reaching out and grabbing the notebook and pencil. He'd been beaten for the thievery, but they hadn't reclaimed it

The second he was left alone, he began to write out a message. To the girl beyond the fence, telling her about his feelings, and asking her if she would want to be friends with him, in a way. He folded it into a paper airplane when he was done.

As soon as he saw her that day, while he waited within the fence, he threw it hard to her. Hoping she would get it. Watching in nervous silence as she picked it up and read the message.

_I wrote a letter and folded a plane, as we cross over the wall between us. Go fly, go fly!_

When she finished reading, she gave Naruto another shy smile before turning and walking away, but her eyes had been shining with joy. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her go before turning to walk back to the cold concrete building. Remembering what he had written in his letter…

_Ah, I can also become free one day. It's a lie, a lie. I know that. If you stay by my side, even lie, I believe that they will be true, all of them. Please come over here and talk to me, but this will never convey my real feelings. Even so, I look at you, for tomorrow, my small happiness…_

To his shock and delight, the day afterwards, she sent him a plane. He read her message with sheer enjoyment, cherishing every word. He'd remembered to bring out his notebook and pencil to send her another message when he saw her today, so he was able to respond.

They communicated like that every day afterwards, sometimes sending several messages in one day. But never did he work up the courage to actually speak to her, or ask her name.

_Some days, some month later, your paper airplanes are my joy, joy._

But then, one day, all of that changed. She came up to the fence, not quite touching it, pale and looking away, as she threw the last paper plane: she was leaving. He felt his heart break as he told her goodbye in his own words, promising he would wait for her return. And he watched as she fled, eyes on the ground, wishing he had heard her speak at least once.

_But you suddenly told me you had to go away, so bye-bye, bye-bye!_

But then, one day, all of that changed. She came up to the fence, not quite touching it, pale and looking away, as she threw the last paper plane: she was leaving. He felt his heart break as he told her goodbye in his own words, promising he would wait for her return. And he watched as she fled, eyes on the ground, wishing he had heard her speak at least once.

_But you suddenly told me you had to go away, so bye-bye, bye-bye!_

Naruto stood in a daze for a few minutes. And then he broke down sobbing. Every day after that it was the same. Inside his cell, writing her letters that she could never read, standing outside and crying as he realized it was true.

The pretty girl beyond the fence was never coming back. His heart told him it wasn't true, but his brain told him it was. He prayed his heart was right…This was what his most recent letter to her that he couldn't send said:

Ah, I'm suffering every day, and I'm still alive today, but I've never cried so much. If you stay by my side even with my bad destiny, I believe I can smile. I met you whose name I don't even know, and I felt I had won the future. I can't call you…I can't follow you…I can't get out…I never will…

His nights hurt almost more than his days, curled up silently among the paper planes she had sent to him, crying himself to sleep. But one of those nights, all of that changed.

He was dragged roughly from his cell by two people he recognized, a couple young men that worked here as guards. He didn't know their names, only that they were not to be trifled with.

He cried out in surprise as they shoved him roughly forward to the ground, holding his arms so that he couldn't move forward. A man walked through the hall to stand in front of Naruto. The prison warden, Hiashi Hyuga. "Well, well, well. Naruto Uzumaki. I should have guessed it would have been you."

Naruto glared at him. "Well? What do you want, huh?"

"It seems you've fallen for a young lady, one I happen to know quite well." He held up one of the paper planes, unfolding it into just a normal sheet of paper. "It seems she's broken your heart."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as Hiashi smiled coldly, and tore up the letter. He watched in shocked silence as the small pieces of paper floated down to the ground. And then he lost it. His eyes turned form blue to red, and the whisker marks on his face stood out.

"You…you…those were MINE…I'LL KILL YOU!" He jerked away from the two prison guards, and jumped to his feet. He ran forward, and punched the Hyūga straight in the face, knocking him down. He then jumped on the man's chest, and proceeded to strike him again and again, blinded by rage, desperate to beat the man bloody.

The guards had been in shock, but now one of them grabbed him under his arms, yanking him up above the floor. Hiashi stood up, eyes filled with rage, wiping blood from his face. "Get him out of here...take him to the chamber…and END his miserable life!"

Naruto didn't say a word as the guards dragged him away, laughing with wild glee that another prisoner would die.

Finally, my turn came, and you're gone. Now, I have no regrets in this world, but my heart shouted 'Why…?'

They threw him into a cold, stone chamber that had pale silver tubes sticking out, aimed at him. He swallowed hard, knowing what was to come. So many other prisoners had gone in this way…He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

I want to live a bit longer. Now, I have no hard feelings, I just…in my final moment…

He saw her face. Her lilac eyes, her navy blue hair, her sad, shy, kind smile. A picture in his head that he saw…just beyond the door…

_See you, want to see you…_

Naruto jumped to his feet, sprinting over, desperately clawing at the doors, trying to get out. He couldn't die now, he had to see her! Had to find her…he'd promised he'd be here when she returned…He fell again, sobbing and feeling empty. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" He cried out in a voice thick with sorrow. His heart hurt so much…

_Miss you…I miss you!_

The poison smoke started to fill the room. He covered his mouth and nose, desperate not to breathe in. He saw pictures in his head...of her letters, her smile, he heard her voice so clearly…but those days were gone. Forever.

_The days spent with you did not return, many sweet memories passed before my eyes. You gave to me one by one the food for my mind in my life._

Spots of color danced before his eyes as the images changed. Was this a hallucination? He wasn't sure. Probably…He was standing in a field of tall, somewhat scratchy grass. The only thing he saw was a flower…a pale, beautiful blue sunflower. Beside that sunflower was a smiling girl…one that he recognized...he reached out to grab her hand, a futile gesture.

_Weeds are swirling in the darkness, a beautiful flower blooms nearby. We both live in different worlds, but I desperately tried to reach her._

During his hallucination, he'd let out his breath, and breathed again. Poisoned air filled his lungs, and he doubled over, writhing in agony, still crying. Everything hurt, and not just his now dying body. His heart hurt most of all. He staggered to his feet, and lost it. Running back and forth, pounding on the wall, wailing for many different reasons.

_Please, lord, if this is my last chance, I want to talk to her. In a small dark room that was closed, a sad voice reverberated through the room. My heart and breath…are in pain…At least…_

He gazed weakly at the wall, at his bloody hands. Everything was dimming, blurring, and going black. And, with one last breath, he screamed his final words:

_"I want to know…your name…"_


End file.
